Social networking services may include servers and other systems connecting a broad range of users through their respective user devices. Social networking systems may enable the users to build networks of connections between people that may share interests, work/employment, family and/or friend ties, or other social relationships. Thus, friends, family members, and other acquaintances may join websites and other services that may allow those users to interact. For example, users may join for the purposes of communication, sharing interests, posting photographs/videos, and/or promoting employment or product related information, to name a few potential sharing functions. Moreover, with advents in modern technology, users may post social media content to social networks while the user is out experiencing events, such as watching live concerts or attending sports games.
As a result of attending a live event, a user may experience some occurrence happen within the event prior to another user viewing the event on a broadcast (e.g., through a television broadcast or streamed over the Internet). Thus, the user attending the event may wish to share social media content concerning the event, such as a message of winning team or a photograph of a surprise guest to a concert. Unfortunately, this can spoil the surprise for other users if they happen to access the social networking service prior to the surprise being transmitted through broadcast media. Alternatively, social networking services applying a ban to social media distribution for all users or users at an event may end up blocking social media content that is harmless and would not otherwise cause spoilers for users in other locations.